the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bellamy Blake
Bellamy Blake ist ein Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von The 100. Er wird von Bob Morley gespielt und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in der Pilot-Folge Die Landung. Seine deutsche Stimme leiht ihm Johannes Raspe. Bellamy gehört nicht zu den 100, auch wenn er sich im Dropship der 100 befand als sich dieses auf den Weg zur Erde machte. Er verschaffte sich mit einem Attentat auf Kanzler Jaha Zugang zum Dropship da auch seine jüngere Schwester Octavia Blake in diesem befand. Zunächst ist Bellamy eine Art Anführer der Delinquenten und versucht seine eigenen Regeln und "Gesetzte" durchzusetzen. Er versuch auch alles um zu verhindern das die Erwachsenen auf die Erde kommen da er fürchtet für den vermeidlichen Mord am Kanzler bestraft zu werden. Im Laufe der Zeit akzeptiert er Clarke als Co Anführer der Jugendlichen und versucht mit ihr alles die überlebenden Sky People und die 100 zu schützen. Er konzentriert seinen Hass auf die Grounder allerdings lernt er das es unmöglich ist ohne die Grounder gegen noch einen größeren Feind zu siegen. Nachdem 42 Delinquenten in Mount Weather festgehalten werden setzt er alles daran sie da raus zu holen. Er infiltriert Mount Weather und setzt sich dabei großer Gefahr aus. Dies schafft er Seite an Seite mit dem Grounder Lincoln. Im Mount Weather hilft ihm Maya Vie, eine Bewohnerin der alten Militärbasis. Zusammen mit Clarke verstrahlt er die gesamte Basis und tötet alle Bewohner in Mount Weather. Er bleibt im Camp zurück als Clarke geht. Nach den Ereignissen in Mount Weather lebt Bellamy weiterhin in Arkadia. Er trainiert zusammen mit Lincoln die Jugendlichen und ist ein Teil der Wache geworden. An seiner Seite ist nun Gina Martin die er schon vor der Landung auf der Ark kennenlernte. Vergangenheit Aurora Blake, Bellamys Mutter, muss ihre zweite Schwangerschaft geheim halten, da auf der Ark durch begrenzte Ressourcen eine Ein-Kind-Politik herrscht. Der sieben Jahre alte Bellamy ist bei der Geburt seine Schwester anwesend und versucht diese nach der Geburt dazu zu bringen still zu sein. Seine Mutter bietet ihm an, seiner Schwester einen Namen zu geben. Da er weiß, dass der römische Kaiser Augustus eine Schwester namens Octavia hatte, benennt Bellamy seine eigene nach Augustus´ Schwester. Aurora sagt Bellamy, dass seine Schwester seine Verantwortung ist. Er sagt zu Octavia, dass er sie sehr lieb habe und er alles tun würde um sie zu beschützen, egal was kommt. Da Octavia ein "illegales" zweites Kind ist, darf sie nie nach draußen, muss sich immer in ihrem Zimmer verstecken. Bellamy spielt mit ihr, erzählt ihr Geschichten von der Ark. Ihre Mutter liest ihnen immer Mythologien vor, welche Octavia liebt. Sie hilft ihrer Mutter, welche als Näherin arbeitet. Um herauszufinden, wann die "überraschenden" Zimmerkontrollen stattfinden schläft Aurora mit einem der Wachmänner und kann Bellamy so auch einen Platz in der Wachmannschaft besorgen. Während die Inspektionen stattfinden muss Octavia sich unter dem Boden verstecken und ruhig sein bis alles vorbei ist. Damit sie keine Angst hat, erzählt Bellamy ihr, sie solle zu sich selbst sagen: "Ich habe keine Angst." Bellamy bekommt einen Platz in der Wachmannschaft und kann es Octavia dadurch ermöglichen auf den Maskenball am Vereinigungstag zu gehen und so ihr Zimmer zum ersten Mal zu verlassen. Eigentlich hatten sie vor wieder im Zimmer zu sein, bevor ihre Mutter herausfinden würde, dass sie überhaupt weg waren. Trotzdem werden sie entdeckt, als durch eine Sonneneruption ein Alarm ausgelöst wird und die ID-Nummern von den Bewohnern der Arche angesagt werden sollen- Octavia als illegales Kind hat allerdings keine. Durch diesen Vorfall wird Octavia verhaftet, ihre Mutter wird gefloatet, und Bellamy muss nun als Hausmeister arbeiten. Das nächste Jahr sieht Bellamy seine Schwester im Gefängnis nicht. Schließlich soll Octavia zur Erde geschickt werden. Commander Shumway, welcher Octavia verhaften ließ, erzählt Bellamy davon und bietet ihm einen Deal an. Damit er mit seiner Schwester zur Erde reisen und sie so beschützen kann, müsste er "nur" den Kanzler erschießen. Bellamy geht darauf ein. Nach vollbrachter Tat, gab er sich als Wachmann aus und kam so auf das Raumschiff. Staffel Eins In Die Landung ist Bellamy zusammen mit seiner Schwester und den anderen Delinquenten im Dropship zur Erde. Schnell nach der Landung beginnt er damit die Delinquenten dazu zu überreden ihre Armbänder abzunehmen damit die anderen den 100 nicht auf die Erde folgen. Er beginnt eine kleine Gruppe aufzubauen bei der er Anführer ist und John Murphy und John Mbege rekrutiert. Wells Jaha ist ihm ein besonderer Dorn im Auge da er der Sohn des Kanzlers ist und nimmt ihm zusammen mit seinen Vollstreckern das Armband ab. In Wir sind nicht allein geht Bellamy zusammen mit Clarke, Wells, Finn und Murphy auf die Suche nach Jasper. Er versucht dabei Clarke ebenfalls zu überreden das Armband abzunehmen und konfrontiert Wells mit seiner schwierigen Beziehung zu Clarke. Als Clarke in die Falle fällt, die vor Jasper aufgebaut war, zögert er einen Moment ihr hinauf zu helfen bis ihm die anderen helfen. Er ist sauer als er merkt das Wells ihm die Waffe geklaut hat, allerdings bringt er den erlegten Jaguar, den Wells mit Bellamys Waffe erschoss, als Beute mit ins Camp der Delinquenten. Als er zurück kommt findet er Atom und Octavia knutschend, und lässt ihn ihn der Nacht dafür an einen Baum binden. In Wozu hat man Freunde? führt er eine Gruppe an die nach Trina und Pascal suchen wollen. Er wird auch von Octavia damit konfrontiert das er Atom bestraft hat. Zusammen mit zwei anderen Delinquenten macht er sich auf die Jagt nach neuer Beute und trifft dort auf Charlotte. Plötzlich taucht der Säurenebel auf und sie müssen sich in einer Höhle verstecken. Während sie dort warten hat Charlotte einen Alptraum und beginnt zu schreien. Bellamy erklärt ihr das sie keine Angst haben soll da Angst der Tod ist und gibt ein Messer um damit "ihre Dämonen zu töten" und das sie einfach immer wiederholen soll das sie keine Angst hat, wenn sie Angst hat. Nachdem der Nebel sich gelegt hat finden und suchen sie Atom. Ihn hat der Nebel schwer erwischt und liegt nun im Sterben. Atom bittet Bellamy ihn zu töten dieser bringt jedoch nicht die Kraft dafür auf. Als Clarke erscheint realisiert sie das Atom nicht mehr zu retten ist und gibt ihm den Gnadenstoß. Später wird Bellamy von Octavia wütend mit Atoms Tod konfrontiert. In Murphys Gesetz diskutiert Bellamy mit Clarke darüber das sie herausgefunden haben das Wells nicht von einem Grounder sondern von den Eigenen getötet wurde. Weil Clarke das Messer, das bei den Fingern gefunden wurde, als das Eigentum von Murphy identifiziert weiß bald das ganze Camp von diesem Verdacht. Als Murphy gehängt werden soll gibt er Clarke dafür die Schuld. Nachdem Charlotte gestanden hat Wells getötet zu haben besteht Murphy darauf das Charlotte auf die gleiche Art bestraft werden soll. Bellamy will dies jedoch nicht zulassen und fliegt zusammen mit dem Mädchen, Clarke und Finn. Bellamy ist bei den anderen Delinquenten als Charlotte zu ihm kommt nachdem sie von Clarke und Finn floh. Sie stoppen an einer Klippe wo Charlotte Reue über ihre Tat zeigt und Selbstmord begeht indem sie von der Klippe springt. Bellamy schlägt aus Wut auf Murphy ein, wird aber von Clarke zurückgehalten. Er stimmt zu Murphy aus dem Camp der 100 zu verbannen. In Ein Licht am Horizont macht sich Bellamy sofort auf die Suche nach dem Dropship, delegiert die Anderen jedoch an bis zum Sonnenaufgang zu warten. Auf dem Weg dahin wird er von Octavia damit konfrontiert alleine losgegangen zu sein damit er, egal was im Dropship ist, es als erstes hat. Er erklärt ihr das er Kanzler Jaha erschossen hat um bei ihr auf der Erde zu sein. Als er später an Ravens Rettungskapsel ankommt klaut er das Funkgerät und wirft es in den Fluss. Bellamy wird schlussendlich von Raven, Clarke und den anderen Aufgespürt die ihm erklären das Kanzler Jaha, nicht wie von ihm angenommen, nicht Tod ist und auf der Ark über 300 Menschen geopfert werden sollen. Clarke gesteht ihm ebenfalls das sie von den Sauerstoffproblemen auf der Ark wusste und dies auch der Grund war warum sie eingesperrt wurde. Er führt danach eine Gruppe zum Fluss wo Connor das zerstörte Funkgerät findet. Raven hat daraufhin eine Idee und lässt von den Jugendlichen Leuchtraketen basteln um der Ark ein anderen Signal geben zu können. Als sie sich die Raketen anschauen fragt Clarke ihn, wenn sie sich etwas wünschen könnten wie bei Sternschnuppen, was er sich wünschen würde. Bellamy weiß jedoch nicht was er sich wünscht. In Ein Sturm zieht auf In Der Druck steigt In Konfrontationen In Der Anschlag In Nun bin ich der Tod geworden In Funkstille In Aufbruch In Der Feind meines Feindes Staffel Zwei In Die 48 In Unruhe im Berg In Bluternte In Neue Freunde In Menschenversuche In Ein Krieg zieht auf In Der Weg in die Freiheit In Spacewalker In Abschied In Monster In Machtkampf In Schwer wiegt die Krone In Der Weg zum Sieg In Vertrauen In Verrat In Das gelobte Land Staffel Drei In Wanheda (1) trainieren Bellamy und Lincoln, in Arkadia, mit einer Gruppe Delinquenten den waffenlosen Kampf. Lincoln gewinnt den Kampf und erklärt den anderen das Bellamy zu aggressiv gehandelt hat und deswegen verloren hat. Nach dem Kampf kommt Harper zu Lincoln und gibt ihm eine Tasche in der auch eine Jacke der Arkwachen ist. Bellamy erklärt ihm das der hohe Rat möchte das er diese Jacke trägt. Lincoln lehnt ab und sagt das er zur "Trikru" gehöre. Bellamy sagt ihm das die Uniform daran nichts ändert und sie nun auf der Erde die Möglichkeit haben der Uniform eine andere Bedeutung zu geben als auf der Ark. Bellamy beendet sein Training mit Lincoln und erklärt das er sich nun auf eine Erkundungstour nach Sektor 7 aufmachen möchte. Lincoln warnt ihn davor das dies an der Grenze des Ice Nation Territoriums liegt und sie lieber zusammen dorthin gehen sollten. Bellamy lehnt sein Angebot ab da Lexa den Befehl gegeben hat Lincoln zu töten. Bellamy geht zu Kane um ihm davon zu erzählen das er sich zu Sektor 7 aufmacht. Bei ihm ist auch Kanzlerin Abigail Griffin die auf einer Couch schläft. Kane gibt ihm die Erlaubnis mit Waffen in den Sektor zu gehen, erinnert ihn jedoch an die “non-lethal response” ("nichttödliche Antwort") Regel die es seit Mount Weather gibt da es seitdem zu keinem Angriff der Grounder gekommen ist. Bellamy sucht Monty auf um ihn mit auf die Erkundungstour mitzunehmen. Jasper liegt betrunken unter einem Tisch und Bellamy möchte ihn eigentlich dort liegen lassen. Monty bittet jedoch ihn mitzunehmen da er dies nach Mayas Tod bräuchte. Sie helfen Jasper auf die Beine und bringt ihm zum Jeep den sie für die Tour benutzen wollen. Bellamy verlässt die Beiden kurz um nach Gina zu sehen die nach einer Versorgungstour aus Mount Weather zurück ist. Sie küssen sich und Gina gibt ihm ein Buch das sie dort gefunden hat. "The Iliad", ein Buch aus dem Bellamys Mutter ihm immer vorgelesen hat. Raven und Nathan sind ebenfalls anwesend und kommen mit auf die Tour. Nathan erklärt Bellamy das Octavia draußen wartet während Monty Jasper einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht schüttet. Jasper geht auf Monty los und drückt ihn gegen das Fahrzeug. Bellamy geht dazwischen und sagt Jasper das er von ihm keine Waffe bekommen wird solange er nicht nüchtern ist. Jasper entgegnet ihm das er keine möchte und schlägt ihm auf den Hinterkopf bevor er in das Fahrzeug steigt. Bellamy verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von Gina und steigt mit den anderen in den Jeep der von Raven gefahren wird. Draußen werden sie schon von Octavia auf einem Pferd erwartet. Im Jeep hört Jasper zunächst für sich alleine Musik bis Monty ihn auffordert die Musik mit den anderen zu teilen. Jasper beginnt den Text des Liedes mit zu singen und schnell steigen auch Raven und Nathan mit ein. Jasper geht vollkommen auf beim singen und auch Raven lächelt. Plötzlich erscheint ein Signal auf dem Radar im Jeep und sie halten an. Als Octavia nachfragt was los sei erklärt Monty das ein Signal auf dem Radar ist das zur Ark gehört. Ein Signal von der Farm Station aus Sektor 8, welcher jedoch zum Teretorium der Ice Nation gehört. Sie beschließen nachzusehen und machen sich auf den Weg dem Signal zu folgen. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Nathan, Jasper und Monty haben das Signal aufgespürt. Sie treffen auf eine Gruppe von drei berittenen Groundern der Ice Nation. Octavia stellt sich vor die Gruppe der Delinquenten und versucht mit den Groundern zu in Trigedasleng zu sprechen. Sie erklärt ihnen das sie nur auf der suche nach ihren Leuten sind. Die Grounder sind auf der suche nach "Wanheda". Einer der Grounder trägt das Signal das Monty auf dem Radar aufgespürt hat. Nachdem sich Jasper das Signal genommen hat und von dem Krieger bedroht wird schießt Bellamy auf ihn und Nathan und Raven erledigen die beiden anderen. Über den Funk können sie Kane hören der nach Bellamy verlangt. Er soll sich zu Sektor 4 begeben. Raven, Jasper und Miller nehmen die Pferde der Ice Nation Krieger und machen sich auf den Weg zurück nach Arkadia während Bellamy und Monty sich mit dem Jeep auf den Weg zu Kane machen. Sie treffen dort auf Kane und Indra die sie davor warnt das Clarke von allen gejagt wird. Kane, Indra, Monty und Bellamy sitzen im Jeep und sind unterwegs. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu Sektor 7 da Indra vorschlägt das sie am Handelsposten mit der Suche beginnen. Der Jeep wird jedoch von einem Baumstamm aufgehalten der auf dem Weg liegt. Indra versucht zu erklären das dieser Baum absichtlich abgesägt wurde, was Bellamy nicht glaubt bis hinter ihnen ein weiter Baum gefällt wird und sie in einer Falle sitzen. In Wanheda (2) sind Bellamy, Kane, Indra und Monty mittlerweile seit 3 Stunden in dem Rover gefangen. Als Bellamy versucht aus dem Fahrzeug zu klettern wird er von einer unbekannten Person festgehalten die fordert das alle den Jeep verlasen, sonst würde er den Jungen töten. Als er heraus gezogen wird verlassen die anderen das Fahrzeug und ergeben sich. Als Bellamy nach Monty ruft, schaltet sich eine Frau der Unbekannten ein und entpuppt sich als Montys Mutter. Monty und seine Mutter nehmen sich in den Arm während Bellamy und den anderen wieder frei gelassen werden. Unter den Überlebenden ist auch Pike der darüber berichtet das es 63 Überlebende gibt und der Rest von ihnen in den Bergen nördlich kampiert. Bellamy unterbricht Kane und Pike und sagt das sie weiter nach Clarke suchen müssen. Zusammen räumen sie die gefällten Bäume zur Seite und machen den Weg für den Jeep frei. Zusammen mit Kane, Indra, Monty und dessen Mutter Hannah macht er sich auf den Weg zum Handelsposten. Im Handelsposten wird Niylah von einem unbekannten Grounder verprügelt der von ihr wissen will wo Wanheda ist. Im letzten Moment kommen Bellamy, Kane, Indra und die anderen in den Posten und Bellamy erschießt den Grounder. Indra erkennt sofort das es sich um einen der Kopfgeldjäger handelt. Sie erklärt Niylah auf Trigedasleng das sie ihr helfen wollen. Niylah ist sich zunächst unsicher und fragt ob sie zu der Skaikru gehören. Als Bellamy dies bestätigt erklärt sie das Clarke letzte Nacht bei ihr war, jedoch noch verschwand bevor sie aufwachte und nicht weiß wohin sie gegangen ist. Sie erklärt das der Grounder der sie angegriffen hat einen Partner hatte der wegen ihr zum Handelsposten zurück gekommen ist um Clarke zu holen und zur Ice Nation gehört. Monty kommt herein und sagt das er frische Spuren gefunden hat. Sie müssen jedoch zu Fuß weiter gehen. Niylah bleibt im Handelsposten zurück. Bellamy, Indra, Kane und die anderen sind mittlerweile auch auf dem Feld angekommen auf dem zuvor Roan die drei Späher getötet hat. Pike möchte mehr über die Vergangene Zeit wissen und fragt nach was seit dem letzten Funkspruch der Delinquenten an die Ark passierte. Bellamy erklärt das sich herausstellte das die Grounder und Sky People den gleichen Feind hatten und sie über diesen siegten. Indra hält die Gruppe an und in der Ferne sind Kriegstrommeln der Azgeda zu hören. Sie finden in diesem Moment auch die Leichen der Späher. Pike schlägt vor die Leichen fort zu bringen da die anderen sonst glauben könnten das sie es waren. Bellamy erkennt das nicht weit von ihnen Zwei Personen sind und als er mit den Zielfernrohr nach sieht erkennt er Clarke. Er möchte sofort los laufen, wird allerdings von Pike und Monty aufgehalten. Es nähert sich jedoch auch eine Armee der Ice Nation und sie müssen sich in einer Höhle verstecken die in der Nähe ist. Bellamy, Kane Monty und Hannah sind in der Höhle nahe des Feldes. Bellamy will weiter nach Clarke suchen, die Gruppe muss jedoch weiter in der Höhle warten bis die Armee vorbei gezogen ist. Während der andere Teil der Gruppen die Geschichten austauschen wie sie überlebten sieht Bellamy eine Rüstung der Ice Nation Später und mischt sich unter die Armee dieser. Als er durch den Wald geht entdeckt er den Bunker und eine Blutspur. Als er hinein geht findet er Clarke und ihren Entführer, wird jedoch von Roan überwältigt. Sie fleht Roan an Bellamy nichts zu tun, sie würde dafür auch tun was er von ihr verlangt. Er sticht Bellamy in den Oberschenkel und droht ihm ihnen nicht zu folgen. Bellamy schleppt sich verletzt durch den Wald und wird von seiner Gruppe gefunden. Er sagt ihnen das er Clarke gefunden hat. Kane und Pike versuchen ihm zu erklären das sie jetzt nicht sehr weit kommen, da Bellamy verletzt und der Entführer gewarnt ist. Erst von Monty lässt er sich überreden zurück zu gehen und einen neuen Plan auszuarbeiten um Clarke zu befreien. In Der 13. Clan In Kampf um den Thron In Blutgetränktes Land In Vergifteter Boden In Dreizehn In Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln In Die Gestohlene Flamme In Der Fall Arkadias In Nevermore In Demons In Join or Die In Red Sky at Morning In Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) In Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) Beziehungen Octavia Blake → Hauptartikel: Bellamy und Octavia Octavia ist Bellamys kleine Schwester. Er war bei ihrer Geburt dabei und gab ihr einen Namen. Er spielte mit ihr, las ihr Geschichten vor, beschützte sie. Schließlich ermöglichte er ihr es, das Zimmer einmal zu verlassen. Allerdings wurden sie erwischt und Octavia kam ins Gefängnis. Als sie zur Erde geschickt wird, riskiert Bellamy alles um mit ihr zu reisen. Auf der Erde versucht Bellamy seine Schwester von allen Gefahren fernzuhalten. Octavia ist davon genervt und es entwickelt sich ein Streit zwischen den beiden. Am Ende der ersten Staffel begreift Bellamy, dass Octavia stärker ist als er glaubt und lässt sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Als Octavia in Der Feind meines Feindes beim Angriff verletzt wird, lässt Bellamy sie mit Lincoln gehen. Clarke Griffin → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Bellamy Die Beziehung zwischen Bellamy Blake und Clarke Griffin beginnt feindschaftlich. Am Anfang zeigte Bellamy eine große Abneigung gegenüber ihr und bezeichnete sie als eine der Privilegierten und versucht auch die anderen der 100 davon zu überzeugen, auf ihn zu hören. Clarke ist währenddessen oft nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden, was des öfteren zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen führt. Im Laufe der Staffel entwickelt sich ihr anfängliches gegeneinander, jedoch zu einem Miteinander, basierend auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und Respekt. Beide zeigen, wie sehr sie sich um die anderen kümmern und sich darum sorgen, dass alle überleben, wodurch sie automatisch zu den Anführern der 100 werden. Ihre Freundschaft festigt sich noch mehr in der zweiten Staffel und in der Folge Menschenversuche sieht man wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben, als sie in Der Feind meines Feindes getrennt wurden, an ihrer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung bei ihrem Wiedersehen. Später unterstützt Bellamy sie auch, als Clarke zögert den Hebel im Mount Weather hinunter zudrücken und somit alle Einwohner des Berges umzubringen, und betätigt ihn mit ihr gemeinsam. In der letzten Folge verlässt Clarke ihre Leute. Bellamy ist darüber ehrlich überrascht und versucht sie umzustimmen, jedoch geht sie trotzdem. Aurora Blake Aurora war Bellamys Mutter. Es scheint als hätte er ein starke Beziehung zu ihr als er jünger war. Mit zunehmenden Alter wird diese allerdings angespannter. Als er 22 Jahre alt ist wird seine Mutter ins All geworfen. Finn Collins → Hauptartikel: Finn und Bellamy Lincoln → Hauptartikel: Bellamy und Lincoln Raven Reyes → Hauptartikel: Bellamy und Raven Aussehen Bellamy hat dickes braunes Haar und braune Augen. Er hat olivenfarbige Haut und Sommersprossen, welche mit zunehmende Alter schwächer werden. Er ist schlank aber muskulös, wirkt körperlich stark und sehr attraktiv. Er ist 23 Jahre alt. Persönlichkeit Bellamy übernimmt schon bald die Führung der 100 als diese auf der Erde eintreffen. Er hat einen starken Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seiner Schwester seit deren Kindheit und will nur das Beste für sie. Schließlich entwickelt sich dieser Instinkt für alle Delinquenten und er fühlt sich für sie verantwortlich. Obwohl jedem bewusst ist, dass er ein guter Anführer ist, kämpft Bellamy mit sich selbst und auch anderen. Sein Geheimnis kommt ans Licht als es darum geht wie er auf das Raumschiff gekommen ist; es wird in den Folgen Ein Licht am Horizont und Ein Sturm zieht auf gelüftet. Er sagt immer seine Meinung und kann auch aggressiv gegenüber anderen sein. Das wird deutlich, als er Lincoln in der Folge Der Druck steigt foltert um Informationen zu erhalten. Trotzdem hat er auch eine weiche Seite, was er allerdings in den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten zeigt, was man in der Folge Wozu hat man Freunde sieht. Auftritte Trivia * Bis auf Bellamy und Octavia hat keiner der Sky People Geschwister. * Mit 23 Jahren ist er der älteste unter der Delinquenten in Staffel Eins. * Er lebte in Sektor B-17 auf der Ark. Ein Sturm zieht auf * Bellamy ist einer der 8 Sky People die die Explosion des Dropships überleben. Der Feind meines Feindes ** Die anderen sind: Monroe, Sterling, Octavia, Finn, Raven, Murphy und ein weiterer Unbenannter. ** Weil diese 8 außerhalb des Dropships waren, wurden sie auch nicht von den Mountain Man gefangen Zitate Staffel Eins Der Druck steigt : Bellamy: "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things." Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Referenzen en:Bellamy Blake fr:Bellamy Blake es:Bellamy Blake it:Bellamy Blake zh:Bellamy Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:The 100 Kategorie:Sky People Kategorie:Bellamys Miliz Kategorie:Widerstandsgruppe im Mount Weather Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)